Satellite broadcasting, CATV, and the like, have been popularized with the rise of new media in recent years. In order to receive a satellite broadcast, it is popular to use a system in which a parabolic antenna is arranged in every home. A received signal, for example, of 4 GHz band is converted by a frequency converter called a "BS converter" into an intermediate-frequency signal (BS-IF signal) in a band of from 1.0 GHz to 1.3 GHz, and the intermediate-frequency signal is led indoors so as to be received by a BS tuner. Transmission of satellite broadcasting FM signals by using a superhigh band or a UHF band among television bands in the rate of several channels per BS channel has been put into practical use with the development of CATV. In order to achieve reception in this case, it is popular to use a receiving system in which a cable signal is converted into a BS-IF signal by using an up-converter and the output of the up-converter is fed to the BS tuner.
Such a conventional receiving apparatus as described above will be described hereunder with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional system for receiving a satellite broadcast through a cable. In FIG. 1, the reference numeral 1 designates CATV equipment, 21 a CATV converter for converting the frequency of a CATV signal outputted from the CATV equipment 1, 3 a TV set, 4 a BS up-converter for converting the frequency of the CATV signal outputted from the CATV equipment 1, and 5 a BS tuner for feeding the output signal of the BS up-converter to the television set 3.
In the receiving apparatus having such a configuration as described above, the operation of the apparatus will be described hereunder. In FIG. 1, a general 6 MHz-band signal among the cable signals transmitted from the CATV equipment 1 is frequency-converted by the CATV converter 21 into a predetermined RF channel signal which is then fed to the TV set 3. On the other hand, a BS-IF signal converted in the CATV equipment 1 into a superhigh band or a UHF band is frequency-converted by the up-converter 4 into a band of from 1.0 GHz to 1.3 GHz which is then fed to the BS tuner 5. In the BS tuner 5, the signal is converted into a 13th UHF channel signal or outputted as an audio/video signal so as to be inputted into the TV set 3. In the case of an all-band tuner type receiver, the converter 21 can be omitted.
In order to receive the BS-IF signal converted into a superhigh band or a UHF band, however, it is necessary to employ such an additionally provided up-converter 4 as described above, and there has been a problem in that cost increases largely.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a receiving apparatus having no necessity of employing such an additionally provided up-converter so that costs can be greatly reduced.